This invention relates generally to load-supporting devices, and more particularly it concerns a load-elevating deck insert for elevating loads such as flower pots and the like, above the surface of the deck.
A significant problem with outdoor decks is that objects which are usually placed thereon leave stains or discoloration areas when, over a period of time, rain or other water, is allowed to collect around the base of such objects and is not properly removed. Although prior attempts have been made to solve this problem in the form of load-supporting devices which are placeable under such objects, such attempts have largely failed to completely address and solve this problem.
One such attempt is U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,909 to Loran which discloses a device for positioning between a plant container and a so-called substrata surface. The device includes a flat, round surface member, and a plurality of radially-disposed linear support members fixedly connected to the underside of the surface member for abutting the substrata surface and maintaining the surface member in a disposition above the substrata surface. The solution proposed by Loran is undesirable for a number of reasons. First, the surface member is of a defined size which limits the objects which may be placed thereon. Second, the linear support members each have an edge which is in contact with the so-called substrata surface or deck. This allows rain or other precipitation to collect therearound and stain the deck.
It would be advantageous to have a device for use with a deck or decking, which allows objects to be placed thereon without the risk of staining or discoloring the decking surface.
With the above problems in mind, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a load-bearing device which may be used in conjunction with a deck, so that objects may be placed thereon without the risk of water collecting around the objects' bases and staining the deck.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which may be used in conjunction with a deck, and upon which objects may be placed, which device also allows for water which would normally collect around the bases of such objects, to drain off naturally without staining or discoloring the deck.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a system for placing objects of various sizes and shapes on a deck, without being limited by the size and shape of the objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for placing objects of various sizes and shapes on a deck, without regard to the size and shape of the objects, and which allows water which would normally collect around the base of such objects, to drain off or evaporate naturally without staining the deck.
The invention achieves these and other objects in the form of a support device which may be selectively placed in a space between two adjacent deck members for supporting objects generally above the deck members. The device includes a space-occupying portion which extends generally into the space and an elevated portion which is joined to the space-occupying portion and extends generally away therefrom. The elevated portion defines a surface upon which objects may be placed for support generally above the deck members.
According to one feature of the invention, a load-bearing support device is provided for use in a space between two adjacently-mounted deck members. The device includes a wedge defined by two sides which are joined together at a common edge, and diverge away from one another toward respective other edges. The wedge is selectively placeable in the space between deck members so that the common edge of each side lies within the space and between adjacent deck members, and each side engages a separate deck member. A generally flat surface is joined to, and extends between the two sides and above the common edge when the wedge is placed in the space, such surface being positioned above the deck members so that objects may be placed thereon without directly contacting the deck members.
According to another feature of the invention, a system of independent, load-bearing elevators or devices are provided for use in conjunction with at least one space between adjacently-mounted deck members for supporting a load thereabove. The system includes a support surface on each elevator dimensioned for bearing a load, and at least one abutment side on each elevator joined to the support surface, being interposable, in part, in the space between the adjacently-mounted deck members for engaging at least one deck member adjacent the associated space and positioning the support surface thereabove. Each of the elevators are independently positionable on the deck members relative to one another, in the same or different spaces therebetween for accommodating objects of different sizes and shapes.